


Mevie as Bubbline

by galianogangster



Category: Adventure Time, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Art, Arts, Bubbline, Digital Art, F/F, Fan - Freeform, Fanart, Fanarts, MEVIE, eval - Freeform, malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: A digital painting of Mal and Evie as Marcline and Princess Bubblegum!





	Mevie as Bubbline

Inspired by this post on Twitter: twitter.com/dovesbisexual/stat… After I saw it I couldn't stop thinking about how perfect it is, so, of course, I had to draw it! I rarely draw humans, so this took an eternity, but I'm pretty pleased with the outcome! Let me know what you think and what I could improve on! Thank you for looking! References are linked on my original post: https://galianogangster.deviantart.com/art/Mevie-as-Bubbline-733626941?ga_submit_new=10%3A1520051376 Art (c) Becca Petersen I do not own any Descendants or Adventure Time characters


End file.
